The Time Travelers Daughter
by Ouise
Summary: Hermione receives some unexpected news as she receives a letter from Dumbledore upon her sixteenth birthday. Will she accept or will she stay in the future? Time-Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and thank you for choosing to read The Time Travelers Daughter. I just wanted to say this story starts in 1995 and goes back to 1943, this is not a Tom Riddle / Hermione Granger fan fiction, but an Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Granger story. Tom will have a fairly big role in this story but it's mostly focusing on the progressing relationship of Hermione and Abraxas**.

**All mistakes belong to Microsoft Word's spell checker, as it's correcting me… hehe! I am currently in search of a beta, as I speak and of course the awesome Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing impart from a few none-related Harry Potter characters. **

The Time Travellers Daughter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

I wish you a very merry sixteenth birthday, I believe sixteen is a special year in the muggle birth calendar much like our eleven. I apologise for disturbing your time with loved ones, after granting you permission to spend a few days with them. But due to unforeseen circumstances, I require your presents at Hogwarts. Please do not inform your friends, as this is of utmost discretion.

_I cannot indulge more than I have, and I've already said to much information, due to my companion hissing at me. But I feel that you should at least be made aware that this is a very important and delicate situation. That must remain between yourself, myself and my companion, who you'll be meeting one way or another._

_Please owl me when you can._

From,  
Professor Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School and Witch Craft of Wizardry.  
Founder of Order of the Phoenix.

P.S…. Have you looked in a mirror?

Hermione's eyes shot up at the random last bit at the bottom of the letter. What the hell did that mean? She thought people new she didn't make a fuss of spending time in front of a mirror.

And what on earth did he mean by she will be meeting this mystery companion of his one way or another? And why could she not tell Ron and Harry? She's never kept anything from them before.

Feeling curiosity win over herself after debating, and reading through the letter two or three times more, to try and figure out the cryptic-ness behind the word flow she walked over to her bathroom and opened her door to walk in, and closing her eyes she stood in front of the mirror above her sink and opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp.

Instead of her familiar chocolate brown gazing back at her, she now had bright blue/green, with less chubby cheeks, a more noticeable door and blonde hair that could rival the Malfoy's, famous blonde locks. She couldn't deny that she looked pretty, but she wasn't sure she liked what she saw either. Her hair had also changed and instead of the crazy fizz she had to deal with on a daily basis it is now tame, longer and curled at the ends of her hair, to just below her earlobes. Frowning at this new reflection looking back at her.

Hermione went back to re-read Dumbledore's letter and grabbed parchment from her desk draw and grabbed her quill that resided within its ink pot upon her desk and sat down as she replied to her Headmaster.

She decided to be blunt and to the point, forgoing the politeness, and proper way of replying.

_Professor?_

What is going on? Why do I look different? I am free to go as soon as you need me? I will lower the wards so you can come through to collect me, or set up flow network connection for me to come through?  
Hermione.

Fawks suddenly appeared on her desk making her jump, and the bird plucked the letter out of her hands and vanished, leaving Hermione gaping at the spot the bird disappeared from.

Hermione went to stand in front of her long mirror and took a real good look at her new appearance and façade.

She is taller, she can tell due to her leggings being shorter… how she had not noticed, she did not know, but then again, she's got leggings in all different lengths depending on the weather. Perhaps if she'd chosen to where jeans she would have noticed it more.

Her long tank top, also looked a little shorter and instead of resting bellow her bum, the hem of the tank rest just above. Her bra, thinking about it also felt a little snug, so she enhanced the sizing. Why hadn't she noticed any of this? It baffled her, but then again, she always has her noes in a book… so why would she notice when her mind is otherwise occupied deciding which book to read that day or going over her homework, and advancing her knowledge by reading other academic papers or books she'd rented from Hogwarts library.

A quick flick of her wand had this small detail fixed and with another flick she grabbed a few of her favourite jackets and shoes, to test them out too. She figured she'd grown at least a few inches, instead of being five food five, she's now five foot eight and a half, her curvaceous figure had slimmed which she now resembled more like a stick.

Something she wasn't sure she liked… she liked the fact she had curves before in all the right places, now she just looked… statuesque. Whereas before she was slim with curves. She wasn't fat or skinny. Just right, a healthy size ten. Now after lengthening and shrinking her clothing, she is more of a size eight. Her shoe size had also grown from a size four to a size five.

Her jackets, depending on the style would either stay a size bigger, or have to be shrunk. Thinking about it, she found it rather annoying. Why did this have to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this twist of fate interfering with her life? It surprised her also how quickly her mood changed from curiosity to annoyance but then again she wasn't one of those girls who fussed over her clothing or how she looked, yet now she has to go and alter every single item she owned, and she still wasn't sure she liked who she now saw staring right back at her within the glass of the mirror.

Finally Fawks reappeared, holding a strange object his beak along with a scroll.

Hermione thanked Fawks and un-scrolled the scroll knowing it was most likely a port key - the strange looking swirly object.

_The object arriving with Fawks is a port key, which will bring you directly to my office, as soon as you touch it._

All questions will be answered. As I'm sure you'll have many

.

_My guest and I look forwards to your presence._

Hermione's eyebrows rose at the mystery person's mention again.

Hesitating for just a few moments, Hermione quickly warded her door so her parents couldn't enter and took hold of the item.

Wondering what awaited her within Dumbledore's office.

**Next chapter up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to Lk-Hogwarts- Head-Girl and Slytherinteadybear for the reviews and all of you who alerted and favourite TTTD. I will be mentioning all those that review, as my way of saying thank you for taking your time to let me know what you think of TTTD!

I still have no beta so, all mistakes belong to Microsoft word, and I own no familiar characters to Harry Potter universe. Just a few none HP ones, belong to me.

…..

Upon arrival within Dumbledore's uniquely round office filled with equally unique oddities, dotted around the place he offered her a seat, which she declined opting to stand.

"You may wish to be seated for this Miss. Lloyd."

Hermione's eyes shot up, she ignored his gesture of the chair.

"Lloyd? My name is Granger, Hermione Granger. Sir…" She trailed off uncertainly. He looked at her with dimmed eyes, not his usual sparkling blue.

"Quite the opposite I can assure you… but my companion is most anxious to reacquaint with you." Dumbledore rose to stand again, and Hermione wondered what was the point in sitting down. He came around and turned her around to face the corner of the fire place wall, where she spotted for the first time a man in the corner, his back turned to her.

"Sophia, I'd like to re-introduce you to your father, Lorenzo Lloyd." Hermione felt her whole body freeze. This had to be some crazy kind of screwed up dream surly?

The man… Lorenzo, her allege father, slowly turned around, and she knew instantly that there was no mistaking where her "new looks" came from. Lorenzo is a handsome man, handsome facial features, he has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

But there was something dark and mysterious about him, something nerving. But for some reason she knew he would never hurt her.

He seemed to wear out of fashion clothing, as if from another time… but that couldn't be possible. Dumbledore's voice broke through her scrutinizing of her father, whom she could see doing the same to her.

"Sophia…" He breathed, striding forwards in a few short long strides across to where they are standing and he pulled her into a hug. She got the distinct impression that this was out of character for him, to be so forward with someone, in presence of others due to his tense form.

Hermione didn't know how to respond, she felt so confused and lost. Was she Hermione or is she this Sophia? Hermione looked to professor Dumbledore for help.

"Sir?" She asked confusedly.

"Perhaps we should wait for explanation after dinner which is due to start in five minutes. Lorenzo, please do join us in the Great Hall for dinner?"

"B-but professor! Aren't people going to get suspicious? If they see me and not Hermione Granger?"

Dumbledore's lips twitched.

"This would not be the first time I've entertained guests in the great Miss Lloyd."

"It would be greatly appreciated headmaster, time-travel does wear one out. Plus I'd like to see whom my daughters been associating with."

Hermione only heard one thing though. Her eyes widened and she really looked at the man claiming to be her father once he let her go. Unable to form words, still shocked, that this was indeed real and clearly not a dream.

Before they left. Dumbledore turned to face her as his hand held the door handle of his office.

"I do believe it is wise Miss Lloyd not to acknowledge your friends, you are a stranger to them. It would be suspicious if you act as you would normally towards them."

Hermione, or Miss Lloyd, Sophia whomever she was, nodded in understanding though it saddened her… she also felt nerved with how comfortable she felt with this strange mans' arm around her. He'd backed away but seemed reluctant to let her go. It nerved her because it felt familiar, as if he'd been doing it forever and this was familiar to them.

She just nodded, pursing her lips, not happy at all.

The arm around her shoulders moved, to place his hand on her right shoulder instead giving it a reassuring squeeze. Dumbledore eyed the two of them briefly before opening the door and proceeding with them following him walking ahead and giving them the illusion of privacy…

Silence befell upon them, it wasn't awkward either. Just an unsure kind of silence not knowing really where to being, now they are semi-alone. Hermione could see the students ahead walking past the headmaster's corridor.

Students only ever ventured down this way unless they were in trouble or was asked to pass a message directly to the headmaster himself, and that was only ever prefects or the head students.

Something triggered in Hermione's shocked state of mind...

"Time-Travel?" She blurted out, before they reached the flow of the student body, heading towards the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She felt him tense a little before responding. His voice surprisingly soft when he spoke to her compared to how he spoke to Dumbledore earlier.

Lorenzo paused in mid-step wondering when she would bring that little bit up.

"Yes, I am a time-traveller, but I'd much rather talk about this within more private location. I trust my own flesh and blood but not those around us." He pointedly looked at Dumbledore ahead of him and Hermione wondered what the situation was between this man… her father and the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore doesn't agree with my life-style but yet he allows you to use a time turner for your lessons, to which I'm incredibly proud of you and your academic achievements."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, but was more interested in what he said.

"That seems a bit hypocritical? That he'd allow me to use a time turner for my studies, but doesn't agree with you travelling through time!" She frowned.

"It's one in the same thing, just for different uses."

Lorenzo smirked.

"Correct. But we'll resume this conversation later my daughter as we gain closer to your peers."

Hermione tensed and Lorenzo offered her his arm instead of the casualness before them and became more formal. She accepted, and he placed his hand on top of hers, warm and comforting.

Lorenzo placed his lips to her ear and whispered, too low for Dumbledore to hear.

"Keep your eyes diverted from any Malfoy's…" 


End file.
